


The Love of my Life: Tokyo Mew Mew

by Sara1991



Series: The Love of my Life [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Ryou Shirogane is a teacher; Kari Okunaka is a student in his class. It was never supposed to happen, but they both fell in love with each other. However, with the fact that they are teacher and student most don’t understand it; so they have to keep their relationship a secret…once it starts. How will their relationship survive stalkers & ex’s? Well read to find out.PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE & CHARACTERS I CREATE!Also, this & all the other stories in this series came from when I had writer’s block-so you will find that they are the same except for characters.  You do not have to read them all if you don’t want; you can just read your favorite anime that I have written for.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Love**

**Of My Life:**

**Tokyo Mew Mew!**

* * *

 

** Main Characters: **

  * Ryou-25 x Kari-16



** Secondary Characters: **

  1. Keiichiro-Ryou’s best friend
  2. Zakuro-Keiichiro’s girlfriend
  3. Pie-Ryou’s best friend
  4. Lettuce-Pie’s girlfriend
  5. Ichigo-Kari’s best friend
  6. Kish-Ichigo’s boyfriend/Pie’s younger brother/Tart’s older brother
  7. Momo-Kari’s best friend
  8. Koji-Momo’s boyfriend



** Other Characters:  **

  1. Hana-Ryou’s ex
  2. Akira-Kari’s stalker
  3. Mint-Ichigo’s, Kari’s & Momo’s bully
  4. Masaya-Mint’s boyfriend/Ichigo’s ex
  5. Berry-Mint’s friend/Ryou’s younger sister
  6. Tasuku-Berry’s boyfriend
  7. Pudding-Ryou’s & Berry’s younger sister
  8. Tart-Pudding’s special friend/Pie’s & Kish’s younger brother

* * *




“Hehehe!” A girl could be heard giggling from outside of a bedroom door.

“You’re so sensitive…” A man could be heard saying in husky tone of voice.

The man was twenty-five year old Ryou Shirogane and the girl was sixteen year old Kari Okunaka; they were secretly dating and had been for about three months now.

Now, it was somewhat normal for people with large age gaps to date and such; everyone in the area believes that age is just a number.

However, with Ryou’s and Kari’s case…they are teacher and student; and that’s where relationships are normally frowned upon. It begs the question of is the student smart enough to pass his/her classes on their own.

Ryou has short blonde hair, blue eyes and is about 5’9” and Kari has long crimson hair down to her mid back with black highlights, purple eyes and is 5’0”.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

An alarm for five thirty went off.

“Oh…I have to get going.” Kari said sitting up.

“I suppose…” Ryou sighed.

“I’m sorry…but I have to be home by six or mom will be angry with me.” Kari said softly.

“Do you want a ride home? I can get you home a lot faster.” Ryou offered rubbing her back.

“No; but thanks. I can make it home; besides I’m taking the bus and Ichigo and Momo are meeting me there.” Kari said softly.

“Do they know of us?” Ryou asked seriously.

“No…not yet; we’ve only been together for two months and three weeks and I thought we agreed to wait until we’ve been together…three or four months to tell only our closest friends. Do your friends know?” Kari asked softly.

“Yes, that’s true. No, I don’t think so; I think Keiichiro suspects something…but he doesn’t know.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Good. I love Ichigo and Momo, but they’d ask a lot of questions that I can’t answer yet.” Kari said, blushing as they walked out to the living room.

“And what kinds of questions are those?” Ryou asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

“Please don’t make me say.” Kari said slightly embarrassed, blushing big time now.

“Ok. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Ryou said with a smile as she walked out the door with her backpack.

“Yep; I’ll see in class!” Kari called back with a smile.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

My name is Ryou Shirogane and the girl that just left is Kari Okunaka; she is the girl of my dreams…and my student.

Even though she’s my student, we’ve decided to try dating.

She was new to the school I teach at last year…technically she’s still the newest student; no other students have come in after her.

She’s a very shy, quiet and bookwormish type of girl; but she’s very happy. She likes writing, reading and art; she’s not really into sports. She does really well in history and anything writing, reading and art; her gray areas are math and anything science…and most sports.

Math and science are the reasons we’re together. Every Monday and Tuesday I tutor after school in my one of the after school study rooms with a few other students; and then every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday after school I tutor her at my house.

The principle and math teacher said she needed extra help and that it seems that I am the only one who can get through to her. Not that her math teacher actually helps her; she’s always too busy to have study groups or one on one study sessions with a student. She would rather be drinking margaritas or something with her friends.

Oh well, my gain…I have been Kari’s tutor since last year.

Almost three months ago she was walking to a park or something when someone threw a football; it went long…too long and ended up hitting her in the head, knocking her to the ground.

The group playing football were incredibly sorry and stayed with her until I checked her out. My mother was a nurse in a hospital for many years and taught me a lot; she’s now a stay at home mom, taking care of the house hold stuff. My dad is an archeologist and isn’t home very often.

Anyways, I placed Kari on a bench and placed the handkerchief that I had wetted down on her forehead.

She was a little out of it…ok she was way out of it; but she was coming to.

In her state she admitted how she felt…and then a few minutes later when she realized just where she was and all she panicked and apologized like crazy.

I told her it was fine and we went our separate ways.

The next day at school before classes I pulled her aside and had a serious talk with her…told her I felt the same way about her.

She asked what we were going to do…so I told her we had to be careful, but we could try to date…but we’d have to keep it a secret. I told her I’d give her time to think about it all.

By the end of the day she said she wanted to try…and the rest is history; we’ve been dating secretly. Every other Saturday I take her two towns over and we have lunch and see a movie…if there’s anything playing. If there’s nothing playing we just walk around a park and then I take her home. Well…actually I drop her off at a train or bus station.

Her two best friends are Ichigo Momomiya and Momo Dashi; my best friends are Keiichiro Akasaka and Pie Ikisatashi.

We’ve been together for almost three months now and we haven’t kissed or had sex yet. To be honest I don’t really care about the sex; I can wait for that. But I would like to kiss her; but I won’t force her…she’s just so shy.

Before her, I had girlfriend named Hana; we started dating in high school. That lasted up until three or four years ago…I don’t remember. But I do know that I broke up with her because she started telling me and going around, telling my friends I was no longer allowed to hang out with them; I could only hang out with her.

Also since I broke up with her she hasn’t left me alone; she cries and begs to get back together. She claims she’s so sorry and that she’ll change. So I took her back and she was better; she had changed…for about six months. Then she started to tell me who I could and couldn’t hang out with again. She also started telling me what I could and couldn’t eat and do. So I broke up with her again. And again she begged for me to come back to her…and me being stupid did; but that time it only lasted two weeks.

After that I got a restraining order against her…which didn’t help; she ignored them all and is now serving a five year sentence. Not just for that; there were other things she did to get thrown in jail that long.

I think I mentioned my parents; but I didn’t mention that I also have two younger sisters, Berry and Pudding.

Berry is half a year older than Kari and is dating her (Berry’s) long time best friend Tasuku. Her other best friend is Mint; they’re both bullies.

Pudding is three years younger than Kari at thirteen; she has a few friends, but this kid Tart, is her special friend. Overall, she is a good kid.

Anyways, back to Kari…

I know she has asthma, is a little hard of hearing, has ADD, OCD, social anxiety and mild depression. I think she has PTSD as well, but I’m not sure on that.

I think there’s something up, but I’m not sure. But I do know that I will find out…eventually.

But for now, I’ll bide my time and take things slow.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

But what Ryou doesn’t know is that tomorrow, he’ll learn a lot more than he bargained for…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the final class for the day and Ryou was just getting into his class when he noticed that Kari wasn’t in her seat; that was actually the first thing he noticed.

Unlike most teachers who did roll call, Ryou just had to look out in a sea of students and knew who wasn’t there and who was; he remembered faces and the names that went along with the faces.

“Akane and Yuki are still out sick and I’m guessing Mr. Kota is skipping again. Has anyone seen Kari Okunaka today?” Ryou asked looking at his class…more specifically at Ichigo and Momo.

Ryou knew Kari’s schedule like the back of his hand; he also knew which classes she had with Ichigo and Momo

Breakfast: 7:00-7:30 and Kari always ate with Ichigo, Momo and Pie’s girlfriend, Lettuce.

First period was Mythology with Mrs. Stein: it started at 7:40 and ended at 8:25; Ichigo and Momo were in that class as well.

Second period was American Lit. with Mrs. Cooler: it started at 8:30 and ended at 9:10: Ichigo, Momo and Lettuce were also in that class.

Third period was English Lit. with Mrs. Cooler: it started at 9:15 and ended at 10:00: Lettuce was the only one of Kari’s friends in that class.

Fourth period was 3D art with Ms. Hale: it started at 10:05 and went until 10:50: Ichigo was in that class.

Because of some health issues, Kari had A Lunch: that ran from 10:55-11:45: Kari always ate with Momo, Ichigo and Lettuce…

Fifth period physical education with Mr. Watters: it started at 11:55, ended at 12:35 and then they had five minutes to change back into their regular clothes and then got out at 12:40: Ichigo, Momo and Lettuce were in that class as well.

Sixth period was creative writing with Mr. Connor: that started at 12:45 and ended at 1:30: Momo was in that class.

Seventh period was History with Mr. Phoenix: it started at 1:35 and went until 2:20: Kari was on her own in this class.

Eighth period was math with Ms. Fowel: it started at 2:25 and went until 3:10: Lettuce was in that class.

Ninth period was science with Mr. Shirogane: 3:15-4:00: Ichigo and Momo were also in that class.

“She hasn’t been in school all day today…” Ichigo mumbled.

“We haven’t heard from her either.” Momo said softly.

“I bet she’s out with some guy turning tricks and doing favors.” A female student muttered.

“Not Kari…she’s too plain and such a prude. I asked her out several months ago and she flat out turned me down; she even freaked out when I grabbed her ass. No girl has ever done that before.” A male student muttered.

“Come on guys, Kari’s a pretty and kind girl; she’s just shy.” Another girl said calmly.

“Ms. Hawk and Mr. Akira…that’s enough… And if I’m correct, that is the third time this week you’ve talked crap about another student and the fifth time that you’d disrupted this class. That’s afterschool detention for three days with Mr. Crocker.” Ryou said as calmly as he could.

“Bu-but…” The two students started.

“No buts; if you want to go there you can have three Saturday detentions in a row with Mr. and Mrs. Crocker. Do I make myself clear?” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane…” The two mumbled.

“And Mrs. Raina…as much as your words were admirable, you too did talk out of line… However, I see that you’re normally a model student; that’s your first strike.” Ryou said calmly, yet seriously.

“Yes, of course; I understand.” Raina said calmly.

“Teacher’s pet…” The other two complained, muttering under their breaths.

“I heard that! That’s another day of detention. Keep it up; I dare you. Now go see the principal. I’ll page him to let him know you two are on your way.” Ryou said seriously, excusing the two students.

“Ok…let’s get started then.” Ryou said as he turned to his bored and started writing down some things…

** Three Days Later: **

It had been four days since Ryou had last seen Kari; and he was really starting to worry about her. No one was calling her in so the police have been called; school couldn’t get a hold of her parents…and Ryou didn’t know how to get a hold of Kari, seeing as she didn’t have a cell phone.

“Still no Kari Okunaka?” Ryou asked looking at his class.

“Umm…” Momo started softly, raising her hand in the air.

“Yes Ms. Dashi?” Ryou asked calling on Momo.

“Kari’s in the hospital.” Momo said softly.

“What? Do you know what happened?” Ryou asked as calmly as he could; he couldn’t let anybody know that he was in love with her.

“She was beaten. By who; we don’t know. She’s barely ever conscious; and when she is, she won’t say. But I can only imagine who it was…” Ichigo said pissed off.

“Excuse me.” Ichigo said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I would like to go to the bathroom.” Ichigo said calmly as she handed him her passbook; she rarely ever used it.

“Please don’t be long; come back within ten minutes or I’ll send someone to get you.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yeah, yeah…ok.” Ichigo said simply before heading out.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Ok class…I think that’s it for today. You can use this time to get a jump on your homework or work on other homework from other classes. But, either way, keep busy. Ichigo, Momo; I would like to see you after class.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane…” Ichigo and Momo and mumbled at the same time.

After roughly fifteen minutes the school’s final announcements came on and then the final bell rang for dismissal.

“Ok…” Ryou started, but was interrupted.

“Let us start; we just found out late last night. We went to her house to see how she was doing because she never showed up to the bus station. So after waiting for fifteen minutes or so we went looking; we found her bag…but that was it. We went to her house where her parents said she was away at her grandparents. But after a few days of not hearing from her we decided to find out about her grandparents…turns out they’re all dead…on both sides. We went to the police and found out she was in the hospital.” Ichigo explained calmly.

“We also know that you and Kari like each other.” Momo said shocking Ryou.

“Wh-what?” Ryou asked shocked.

“Don’t act all shocked…she’s our best friend; we know how to read her. And you, it’s obvious with how you stare at her from time to time when not in class. No, she hasn’t told us; and no, we haven’t told anyone.” Ichigo said seriously, calmly.

“And don’t worry; we won’t tell anyone. She’s at the new memorial hospital.” Momo said with a smile.

“Thanks; you two can go now.” Ryou said calmly as he sat in his chair.

“Ok. See you tomorrow.” The girls said heading out.

Ryou had some paperwork to do, but then he would go see Kari…


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when Ryou finally made it to the hospital where Kari was.

“May I help you?” A receptionist asked when she seen Ryou.

“I sure hope so. I’m looking for Kari Okunaka; I was told she was here.” Ryou said looking at the nurse.

“Oh yes; she’s actually right here on the first floor in room C42 on the west side.” The receptionist said kindly.

“Thank you.” Ryou said politely and then headed off.

After a few minutes he finally found Kari’s room…

When he entered the room Kari was resting; he wasn’t sure she was awake until she turned her head to see who was in the room.

“Mr. Shirogane? Wh-what are you doing here? Ho-how did you know I was here?” Kari asked shocked.

“I came to see you…to check up on you; Ichigo and Momo filled me in…after you didn’t show up to class for four days. Can I sit down?” Ryou asked as he stood by her bed, next to a chair.

“I’m sorry. Yes, you can sit.” Kari said softly, watching him.

“I’m sure it’s not your fault. Which leads me to my next question; what happened? Ichigo and Momo said you never made it to the bus.” Ryou said seriously, looking at her.

Kari knew she was never going to convince him it was all an accident; he knew her too well…knew when she was lying.

“Did I ever tell you about Akira Tomo?” Kari asked softly.

“No…who’s Akira Tomo?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“He’s this guy I used to go to school with before I started going to school here. His parents are friends with my mom so we’ve known each other since we were little…but he’s never been nice…not until a few years ago when I turned thirteen or so. And then he started being too nice. Mom said I was being over dramatic or something… He was held back a few times, so he’s older than me…he said because he was older he was in charge and I had to do what he told me to do…so he started touching me…” Kari started explaining, becoming upset.

“Kari…” Ryou started.

“I didn’t like it…and I tried telling mom; but she told me to suck it up and take it. He’s actually one of the reasons I left home and that school. Recently, he found out which little motel I was staying at; he threatened to hurt my cats…” Kari said as she started crying.

“Kari… Wait…you’ve been living in a motel? What about your mom? Don’t you think she’s worried about you?” Ryou asked worried, confused, hurt, annoyed and frustrated.

“Yes; I’ve been living there since mom kicked me out. So no, she’s not worried about me. She hates me; she’s always hated me; she blames me for dad’s death. She really hates me now that I told her I didn’t want to be with Akira and after I call the cops on him a few times. I just got a restraining order against him last week; he was very mad at me…that’s why I’m here.” Kari admitted softly.

“How are you paying for a motel? What the hell did he do to you?!” Ryou asked becoming pissed off.

“Grandpa…ummm dad’s dad died a few years ago from drinking too much for too long; he left me all his money in his will. And grandma, dad’s mom died four months ago; she also left me everything. They said I was their only grandchild and all their children were now dead…so I got everything…except the house. Well, they did leave me that as well, but I’m too young to actually own a house and all that…so the bank took that. But that’s ok…the manager of the motel is very nice; she said as long as I’m not too loud and pay the agreed upon amount I could stay there.” Kari explained as calmly as she could; she was still very upset.

“And how much do you pay each month?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I don’t know…between $300 and $800; it depends on what she needs.” Kari said softly.

“Jeez…Kari, that’s not how… Do you need a place to stay…a safe place where you won’t be taken advantage of?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I’m ok…most places are too expensive and don’t allow too many cats. Ichigo and Momo offered, but Ichigo’s parents died and she had to move in with a different family member already; and Momo has a large family as is.” Kari explained softly.

“How many cats do you have?” Ryou asked looking at her; he was afraid she was going to say there were eight or more…he already had two of his own; Dusk and Saturn.

“Just three kittens; their mother died when they were very young and I’ve been taking care of them since. I have Meatball, Pumpkin and Chips.” Kari said somewhat excitedly.

“Kari…I meant do you want to stay at my place? You wouldn’t have to get rid of your cats…and you’d be safe. And you’d be able save your money and get what you want.” Ryou said seriously, holding her hand; he just wanted her to be safe.

“But I couldn’t do that; I couldn’t be a burden and put you out…” Kari said concerned.

“You wouldn’t be putting me out; I have three extra rooms. Kari, I live in a four-bedroom house with a full bathroom and two half bathrooms. You’ve been in my house enough times to know this…so what’s really bothering you?” Ryou asked seriously.

“What about everyone at school; what if they find out? They’ll figure out that we’re…” Kari started, becoming upset again.

“Kari…it’s fine; people will find out you live with me. That’s fine; we’ll just explain that you had a bad family situation and have been living in a motel for the last…however long. Do you have proof of living in a motel?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I recorded each time I paid her on video. And yes, she knows; she ok’d it.” Kari said softly.

“Ok then. If anyone asks, you’ll have that for records. Also, that means we’ll be able to spend more time together. Which reminds me; Ichigo and Momo know about us. Apparently they know you well enough or something like that.” Ryou said calmly as he held her hand.

“Wh-what?” Kari asked turning red.

“It’s ok; they promised not to say anything.” Ryou said calmly with a smile.

“What about your friends; do they know as well?” Kari asked softly.

“Not that I know…but I could be wrong. So, how long are you stuck in here for?” Ryou asked looking around.

“Another day or two…” Kari answered softly.

“That reminds me…you didn’t answer my question; what did he do to you?” Ryou asked again, very seriously.

Kari just looked at him with a sad look before slowly sitting up, wincing a little in pain; she then took a deep breath before removing the blanket…


	4. Chapter 4

Once Kari removed the blanket, she then lifted up her hospital gown to reveal that her side had several stitches.

“What on earth happened; what the hell did he do to you?!” Ryou asked becoming enraged, trying to keep his voice down so that doctors or nurses wouldn’t come running in.

“He stabbed me because I refused to have sex with him…let alone be with him.” Kari said softly as she put her gown back down and covered back up with the blanket.

“How…why…Kari…I’ll be right back…” Ryou said frustrated; he didn’t want to yell and scream in front of Kari.

“Oh…ok…” Kari said slightly upset…but not at Ryou; but at herself.

** With Ryou: **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

Why? Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

I should’ve pushed more to take her home…granted I guess I get why she didn’t want me knowing where she was living.

I pray to God that I don’t ever see that mother fucker. Akira Tomo…

I should’ve been there to protect her.

I should’ve seen this coming.

I should’ve gone with her.

But that’s not going to happen ever again; I’ll keep her protected…no matter what.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

So after Ryou got done arguing with himself and his conscience he went back to Kari’s room.

When he got to Kari’s room she was asleep.

‘She looks so peaceful.’ Ryou thought to himself as he sat back in the chair and sighed.

“How is she?” Ichigo and Momo asked coming into the room making Ryou jump a little.

“Jesus; you scared the crap out of me! She’s ok I suppose…she’s asleep currently.” Ryou said simply.

“Do you know what happened?” Ichigo asked right away.

“Someone named Akira Tomo attacked her and stabbed her in the side.” Ryou answered honestly.

“I should’ve known. That bastard just doesn’t get it…” Ichigo mumbled.

“Has he been arrested?” Momo asked softly.

“I’m not sure…” Ryou answered honestly.

“Do you know where she’s been living?” Momo asked, indicating she knows.

“At home with her crack-head mother.” Ichigo answered annoyed.

“So…how did you find out?” Ryou asked Momo, confusing Ichigo.

“I seen her one day. So you do know then.” Momo said looking at Ryou.

“Know what? What’s going on? Tell me.” Ichigo demanded.

“Kari’s been living in a motel; her mother kicked her out. I’m not sure why, but she did. She didn’t want to burden us because you just moved in with a new family member and my family is already too big.” Momo explained.

“She just told me that her mother kicked her out because she refused to be with this Akira guy.” Ryou said calmly.

“The guy her mom wants her to marry…” Ichigo and Momo said sighing.

“I guess…” Ryou sighed.

“But don’t worry; Kari doesn’t love him; she doesn’t even like him. But she does love you.” Momo and Ichigo said with smiles.

“So we were right; you and Kari are a thing.” Keiichiro and Pie said walking into the room.

“What are you two doing here?” I asked shocked.

“We heard what happened on the news.” Keiichiro said simply.

“The news?” Ichigo, Momo and I asked all shocked.

“Yes; it’s all over the news. Now it makes since why she hasn’t been in school for the last four days without anyone calling her in.” Pie said plainly.

“Someone named Akira Tomo has been arrested for the crime and admitted doing so because she refused to be with him; he thinks she’s dead. We didn’t know it was Kari until we overheard these two talking. We just decided to come visit and see how she was doing. We never expected to see you here. Well…we kind of did; we had a feeling you two were in some kind of relationship. Why didn’t you tell either of us?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“Kari didn’t want anyone to know just yet; we both wanted to wait awhile. And asides from you four, she doesn’t want anyone else to know.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…Lettuce and I are dating and everyone knows about us.” Pie said calmly.

“Yeah, but you almost lost your job and wasn’t she branded as a girl who couldn’t get anything done on her own; that she was sleeping with her teacher to get passing grades?” Ryou asked seriously, looking directly at Pie.

“Yeah, but we got over that and no one mentions it anymore.” Pie said seriously.

“Ok, but Kari’s not Lettuce; she can’t handle all that.” Ryou said looking from Pie to Kari.

“I suppose…Kari’s not the brightest student in math or science is she?” Pie asked with a smirk.

“Shut it! She does just fine. And she’s not passing because we’re together; she’s passing on her own work ethics.” Ryou said seriously, becoming annoyed.

“Ok you two; just relax. This is their business and we’ll accept what they wish.” Keiichiro said breaking anything up before it started.

“Right…” Pie mumbled; he wanted to have some fun with this… But Keiichiro put his foot down; and when he did that, he meant business.

“So…how is she?” Keiichiro asked as he calmed down.

“She was stabbed in the side and is now resting. I think she’s in pain, but isn’t saying anything. How are your lives going?” Ryou explained and then asked looking at Kari.

“Who are you asking? Us or the girls?” Pie asked looking at Ryou.

“Either…but I’m not sure the girls want to talk to me about their lives.” Ryou said seriously; and he was right. Ichigo and Momo would prefer to talk to Kari; she would fill Ryou in later.

“Well, Lettuce and I are doing good.” Pie said calmly.

“I started dating a girl named Zakuro yesterday; she’s twenty-two and is a model. And yes, I’ve met her in person.” Keiichiro explained when he seen not only Ryou’s and Pie’s faces, but also Ichigo’s and Momo’s.

“Mmm…oww…” Kari moaned in pain in her sleep.

“Oh…it seems like she has a lot of visitors today.” A nurse said walking in kind of surprised.

“Sorry…” Everyone in the room said looking at the nurse.

“No, don’t be; this is a good thing. She said she didn’t have any family who were coming; at least she has friends.” The nurse said walking over to Kari.

“Well, we’re going to head back; I have a meeting with the principal.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“And I have to get the test finished.” Pie said heading out.

Ryou had gotten everything done before he even came to visit Kari.

“Ms. Okunaka, please wake up; I need to check your vitals and everything.” The nurse said gently shaking Kari awake.

“Mmm…Ichigo, Momo? Is Mr. Shirogane still here?” Kari asked a little groggy.

“Yes, he’s still here. But I have to get going; my mom’s calling me home for dinner…well actually she’s in the parking lot. But I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better. Ichigo, mom said your aunt called and said she wants you home as well; do you want a ride?” Momo asked calmly.

“I guess; I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ichigo said as she and Momo gently hugged Kari.

“Ok; see you tomorrow.” Kari said softly as she hugged her best friends.

“Ok, let’s see. Well, your fever is back; you’re at 101.8…but your BP is normal. Your blood sugar is good as well. How are you feeling; how is your side? On a scale of one to ten, rate your pain; one being no pain and ten being severe.” The nurse said looking directly at Kari.

“…Eight…” Kari said hesitantly.

“Ok. Well, you are due for some pain medication now…so let me get that for you. I’ll be right back.” The nurse said heading out of the room.

“I’m sorry…” Kari said softly.

“It’s ok; this isn’t your fault…none of it is.” Ryou said taking her hand in his, causing her to blush.

“But…if I had told someone where I was living or something, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Kari said sadly.

“And even if you did tell someone and made it home, he could’ve attacked you there; and maybe successfully raped you. And then you might not have been found and might’ve died. Then where would that leave me? I would’ve lost the most important person in my life. I rather it didn’t happen at all. But since it down, I’m glad it happened this way and you were found and got another chance at life versus the other option.” Ryou said seriously causing Kari to cry a little.

“I love you so much and I’m soo sorry.” Kari cried, softly hiccupping here and there.

“I love you too.” Ryou said seriously as he held her hands; he was going to kiss her forehead, but they heard the nurse coming back.

“Ok; I found you some oxycodone. Do you think you can swallow some pills today?” The nurse asked coming in with two pills and some water.

“Yes, I think so.” Kari said softly sitting up a little, wincing in pain.

The nurse gave her the pills and about fifteen or twenty minutes later Kari was out like a light once again…


	5. Chapter 5

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

So I had gotten the name of the motel and the room number that Kari had been living at. I then contacted Keiichiro, Pie and Lettuce and her friends and asked if they would help getting her cats and stuff; they all agreed to help.

So all of her things got to my house two nights ago and Ichigo and Momo set all of her things up…except for her bed…which she didn’t actually have one of. So I bought her a new bed and that arrived this morning.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“So, are you ready to get out of here?” Ryou asked as they sat there waiting for a nurse to come and take out all the IVs and such. She already talked to the doctor, who told her to take it easy and make sure she’s taking her medications.

“Yes. How much do I owe you?” Kari asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked confused.

“For the bed, rent and for allowing me to keep my kitties.” Kari said softly.

“You don’t owe me anything. All you need to do is take it easy and do everything the doctors say. I don’t want your money; it’s no good to me.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok…” Kari said unsure.

“So…I took the liberty of collecting all of your school and homework and such that you missed. All of your teachers, the principal and school nurses know you’re living with me and what’s going on; they all say take your time and feel better soon. So, you don’t have to be in school for the rest of the week until next Wednesday, unless you’re feeling better sooner; then Tuesday at the earliest. And I’m taking off until next Tuesday, so I can help take care of you. And don’t mistake that as I will be taking care of you; I’m going to help take care of you. Ok?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Ok…” Kari said softly.

“Good. How are you feeling today?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“Well enough to go home…but my side still hurts a little.” Kari answered honestly.

“I would assume so…” Ryou said sighing.

“I’m sorry.” Kari said softly, sadly.

“It’s not your fault. But at least now you’ll be safe.” Ryou said calmly.

“Especially since he thinks I’m dead right?” Kari asked looking at Ryou.

“Well…I’m sure whenever he gets out he’ll see you somewhere; they always do. Especially if he is a true stalker; he’ll try to find your “grave.” And when he doesn’t find that anywhere…he’ll know you’re still alive and try to find you.” Ryou said calmly as to try not to scare her too much.

“I see. But you’ll protect and keep me safe?” Kari asked softly.

“You’re damn right I’ll keep you safe; you’re the love of my life.” Ryou said causing Kari to cry a little.

“Are you alright? Do you need to find a nurse or doctor?” Ryou asked when he seen her tears.

“No; I’m fine. It’s just you’ve never said that to me before; I’m just so happy. I love you too.” Kari said, tears still running down her cheeks.

“I’m glad.” Ryou said with a smile.

After about five minutes a nurse finally came and took out all the IVs and such and gave Kari her release papers.

“Are you ready to go home?” Ryou asked as he pushed Kari out of the building in a wheelchair.

“Yes; I’m ready to go home.” Kari said with a smile; she was thrilled to be living with Ryou and no longer in a motel…with her kitties.

“Thank you.” Kari said once they were both in the car.

“For what?” Ryou asked as he started the car.

“For caring enough to give me a safe place to live…with you.” Kari said as she looked out the window.

“Not a problem. I would’ve done it anytime; all you had to do was ask.” Ryou said seriously.

“Thank you either way.” Kari said yawning.

After a few minutes of silence, Ryou looked over to see that Kari had fallen to sleep with her head on the window.

“Silly girl…” Ryou sighed with a chuckle as he continued to drive home.

‘At least she’s alive.’ Ryou thought to himself pretty much the entire way home.

The drive from the hospital to Ryou’s house was about forty-five minutes to an hour…depending on traffic.

Once they got home Ryou had decided not to wake Kari; instead he propped her up in her seat. He then got out and walked around to her side and took her inside and set her on the couch.

“Ok…” Ryou sighed as he went back out to get her things…


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“I guess so…” Kari sighed as she sat on the couch.

The last few days Kari had been healing up; she was finally able to move around without feeling too much pain in her side.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Hmmm…I’m just worried…” Kari admitted softly.

“About what?” Ryou asked confused.

“My friends; they know about us now and they haven’t come to visit me…and then what everyone at school is going to say about what happened to me…” Kari admitted sadly, she looked like she was going to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry. I don’t think your friends know where you live now…well not the address. I never told them; did you?” Ryou asked seriously.

“No…” Kari said sniffling.

“Well, there you go; they just don’t know where you live anymore.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right; and I’ll see them tomorrow…” Kari said with a smile.

“And as for everyone else at school; they don’t know about us…so we’ll be fine. The only people who know as far as I know are our friends. And if people talk about what happened; let them. You survived and are alive; and to me that’s all that matters.” Ryou said as he embraced her in a hug.

“Ryou…” Kari said softly as she leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek.

“Kari…can I please kiss you?” Ryou asked, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

“I don’t know… I-I’ve never…I-I don’t think I’ll be any good.” Kari said softly, sadly, looking down at her hands.

“Is that why you’ve never let me kiss you before?” Ryou asked seriously.

“…Yes…” Kari answered softly.

“I think you’ll do just fine. And I’m really glad to know that you haven’t ever been kissed before. It makes me happy to know that I’ll be your first. Can I have the honors of your first kiss?” Ryou asked very politely.

“Yes…” Kari answered softly, happily.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just smiled as he tilted her chin up a little and then bent down to gently kiss her for the first time.

They were soft innocent kisses…until she fell backwards onto the couch; she was now lying down and he had climbed on top of her and was kissing her while holding onto her hips.

Ryou was the one to pull away, afraid that they would go too far; Kari realized it after a few minutes.

“Thank you Ryou…for stopping and not going too far with me.” Kari said softly, red in the face.

“You’re welcome; I know you’re not ready yet for that. But one day maybe.” Ryou said looking at her.

“Defiantly one day.” Kari said with a smile, giving Ryou hope.

“So…what would you like to do with this last day of freedom from school? You’re all caught up on your school and homework.” Ryou said looking at her.

“I would just like to sit here with you, cuddle and watch TV…if that’s ok.” Kari said softly.

“That’s just fine.” Ryou said happily as he held her in his arms.

“Ryou…” Kari started.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked.

“I feel so safe with you like this.” Kari said leaning into him.

“I’m glad. I’m glad I can make you feel safe.” Ryou said kissing her forehead making her giggle a little.

“I love you so much Sensei Shirogane.” Kari said teasing him a little.

“And I love you Ms. Okunaka.” Ryou said hugging her.


	7. Chapter 7

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

“Kari; you’re back!” Kari’s best friends, Momo and Ichigo cried as they ran to and hugged Kari.

“Hi you guys; I’ve missed you!” Kari cried as she hugged them back.

“Hey, be careful; she’s still fragile.” I said looking at the girls.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane.” All three girls said with smiles before they went to breakfast and then their first class; they had Mythology first…

“Mr. Shirogane…” Mr. Host, the principal started, right behind me.

“Mr. Host…what are you doing here?” I asked confused.

“I just came to see how you were doing. How is Kari doing? Is she adjusting to living with her teacher ok? How is she feeling?” Mr. Host asked looking at me.

“She’s doing fine; she’s not in nearly as much pain as she was in before. Doctors wrote her a note to get out physical education until she’s fully healed. She’s adjusted to living with me just fine; she has her own room on the first floor. Why are you asking?” I asked; I got the feeling he knew something.

“I’m just wondering.” He said simply; he knows.

“How long have you known?” I asked looking at him, narrowing my eyes.

“Awhile. Once I found she was in the hospital I went to see how she was doing; I overheard the two of you talking. Don’t worry; I haven’t told anyone. It’s nobody’s business, but your own. However, I was concerned because she’s not very good at science or math; I just wanted to make sure that this relationship wasn’t getting her by. However, I seen her grades and such from both your class and her math class; she’s just barely passing math. And with your class…she’s passing with Cs. Once I seen that I realized you weren’t playing favorites. So I’m not going to call you up in front of the education board like I did for Mr. Ikisatashi. I know Ms. Okunaka; she’s a sweet girl. So…just keep doing what you’re doing.” Mr. Host said before leaving to his office while I went to my first class…a few minutes late because of him. So…I didn’t know if any of my students were late; although I’m sure there were one or two of them that were…but they were all there.

** With Kari: **

** Kari’s P.O.V.: **

“How are you feeling Ms. Okunaka?” Mrs. Stein, my mythology teacher asked when I got to class.

“Better, thanks.” I answered looking at her; she was always so nice; most of my teachers were.

“And I see that you’re all caught up now.” Mrs. Stein said as I handed her all the stuff that I missed.

“Yes.” I answered simply.

“Ok, please take your seat then.” Mrs. Stein said with a smile as I took my seat.

After that all my teachers asked how I was doing…except for Mr. Shirogane of course…and Mr. Watters.

Mr. Watters is my gym teacher…and he doesn’t care for “weakness” as he puts it. Even though I had a doctor’s note, he still sent me to the weight room to make up for what I missed; I would be there for the next week or so… I hated gym…

Ever since gym class I’ve felt…wrong; but nothing looked wrong…so I stayed in classes.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Ok class… Have any of you seen Ms. Okunaka?” Ryou asked looking around; he was starting to worry now.

“Sorry I’m late; Ms. Fowel kept me after class to talk about math…” Kari said handing Ryou a note.

“Ok. Kari, while you were out you missed a very important test. Do you think you’re ready to take it today? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?” Ryou asked looking at Kari. It was then that he noticed how pale she had become since this morning.

“I’m ready.” Kari said determined.

“Ok. Mr. Akasaka will take you up to the silent room and make sure you’re all set and everything; just give him the test when you’re done.” Ryou said looking at Kari and Keiichiro.

“As for the rest of you…today we’re going to be watching a movie. I don’t want her missing anything more; so we’ll start up class again tomorrow.” Ryou said very seriously, causing his class to cheer.

“Ok Kari, are you ready?” Keiichiro asked setting the test in front of Kari.

“Yes.” Kari said softly.

“Are you feeling ok; you’re awfully pale.” Keiichiro said looking at Kari.

“I’m ok; thank you for your concern.” Kari said politely with a smile.

“Ok then. Well, good luck; I’ll be up front if you need anything…except for answers.” Keiichiro said with a smile as he went up to the front desk.

This room was used for makeup tests, detention and disasters (natural or otherwise); almost every room an extra room attached to their rooms.

About half way through her test, Kari started feeling really uncomfortable. When she reached down to hold her side, it felt wet; so when she pulled her hand back up to find it covered in blood, she panicked.

“Uh…ummm…Mr. Akasaka.” Kari said standing up only to fall as soon as she started walking.

“Yes, what is it? Kari!” Keiichiro asked calmly and then panicked when she fell and he seen the blood.

Keiichiro did the only thing he could think of and pushed everything off the front desk and placed Kari there. Once he got her situated, Keiichiro pulled up her shirt only to see her stitches had ripped; he then called 911.

“What’s going in here? What happened?!” Ryou asked as soon as he seen Kari.

“I’m not sure how…but her stitches ripped; she started to get up and then fell forward. I’ve already called for an ambulance; they’re on their way.” Keiichiro said as he found something to apply to her side to at least slow the bleeding.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

“Kari, what happened? I thought you said you were ok to go to school today.” I said standing next to her.

“I was…until after gym…” Kari said shocking me.

“What do you mean after gym? You’re not supposed to be participating in physical education…or anything like that.” I said seriously.

“Mr. Watters didn’t care that I had a note; he said that only excused me from class for the time being. So he sent me to the weight room and had me use the treadmill and bikes and some weights…” Kari breathed out; she was in a lot of pain.

Now I was pissed.

“I’ll be right back.” I said as I went back to my class and turned off the movie.

“Class dismissed. You can’t go home yet, but you can go to the commons and participate in study hall. Momo and Kale, take this note and give it to the teachers there.” I said handing Momo a note.

“What’s happening; is Kari ok?” Ichigo asked concerned.

“No; her stitches ripped and an ambulance is on their way to come get her. Something to do with gym… Now go to study hall; she’ll let you know when she’s ok.” I said seriously, sending the class to two different study halls.

As soon as I was about to head back to the room the EMTs arrived.

“Mr. Shirogane?” Kari asked as they took her away.

“Don’t worry; I’ll get everything figured out. I’ll meet you at the hospital later.” I said, promising her.

Once she was gone I turned to Keiichiro before heading the gymnasium, “go get Mr. Host and tell him what we just learned.”

It was the end of the school day, students were already leaving.

I easily found Mr. Watters in the gym room packing stuff up.

“Hey!” I called out; Mr. Host and Keiichiro just behind me.

“Oh hey Mr. Shirogane, Mr. Akasaka and Mr. Host… What brings you all here?” He asked confused.

“How could you have her doing anything today?!” I asked pissed off.

“Who?” He asked confused.

“Kari Okunaka! She had a freaking doctor’s note for crying out loud! You could’ve killed her!” I yelled pissed off; Keiichiro had to hold me back before I punched this guy.

“That note excused her from class, not make ups. Besides she’s fine; she left class just fine.” Mr. Watters said proud of himself.

“She’s not fine; she’s on her way back to the hospital because her stitches ripped!” I yelled.

“Well then, she shouldn’t have come back to school yet, shouldn’t she? You need to relax. At least I’m not fucking my students…” Mr. Watters said pissing me off.

“Excuse me?” I asked flabbergasted.

“You heard me.” He said simply.

“That’s enough…both of you. Ryou, calm down. And Carter, he’s right; you could’ve killed her.” Mr. Host started.

“What are you saying?” Mr. Watters asked looking at Mr. Host.

“I’m saying I’m going to have to let you go. She had a note to be excused from everything physical; I read it. You should’ve sent her to study hall as soon as she showed you that note. I can’t have teachers like you at my school. Now go before I call the police…” Mr. Host said calmly; I had started calming down a little.

“So why isn’t he being fired? He’s fucking his student; I’m sure that’s how the little slut is passing his class.” Mr. Watters said very plainly.

“He’s not fucking his student or any of his students. And Kari is passing his class yes, but not was As or even Bs. She’s passing with Cs. You know that students dating or having any type of relations with their teachers get As or high Bs. Kari is doing it all on her own. Now go. Mr. Shirogane, go make sure Kari is ok.” Mr. Host said seriously.

I did as I was told and drove back to the hospital; Kari was already waiting outside.

“What’s going on? How are you?” I asked right away.

“I’m ok… They stitched me back up and even wrapped me up with a giant bandage as well…so that this doesn’t happen again…hopefully. The bandage keeps the stitches in place; it’s also waterproof so I can still take showers. They said I didn’t lose enough blood to have a transfusion. They said take it easy and no anything physical until I’m fully healed.” She explained as she there on a bench.

I fell to my knees in front of her; I was so worried about her.

“Mr. Shirogane…are you ok?” She asked softly.

“Ryou…my name is Ryou; call me Ryou.” I said looking directly into her eyes.

“Unless in school?” She asked and I just sighed.

“Yes; unless in school. Let’s go home.” I said helping her up.

“Yes, let’s go home.” She said softly as she followed me to my car…


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks after Kari had to have her stitches redone she was fully healed and back to normal.

“Ryou?” Kari asked softly as they sat on the couch.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked looking at her; she was blushing.

“I umm…I want to have sex.” Kari said causing Ryou to choke on his soda.

“Wh-what?” Ryou asked shocked.

“I started birth control the day I had to get my stitches fixed. I started thinking how life was short and how I didn’t want to miss out on anything. And even after I survived I’ve thought about it; I’ve thought about having sex with you. And it’s not just because life is short and all that; I really want to have sex with you. And I did miss your birthday because I was sick; I really wanted to give you my virginity on your birthday.” Kari said to a very shocked Ryou.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

“What am I going to do with you? Do you really want to do this?” Ryou asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes…I do; I want to give you me…all of me.” Kari replied softly looking directly into his eyes.

“You really want to give me your innocence? You do realize that if we do this, there’s no going back right?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes…I want you to be the one to take me; to take my virginity. I want you to be able to do anything you want to me. But…there is one thing I ask.” Kari once again replied.

“And what would that be?” Ryou asked grabbing her shoulders.

“No anal…” She said softly.

“That’s fine; I don’t like anal anyways. I’m going to pick you up. When I do I want you to wrap your legs around my waist.” He told her before gently kissing her as they stood up.

She nodded her head while wrapping her arms around his neck.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

While kissing her my arms traveled down to just beneath her butt where I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I then carried her to my room where opened and closed the door, placing her against it.

“I love you Kari Okunaka.” I told her in between kisses.

“I love you too Ryou Shirogane.” Kari said softly in between kisses.

“Can we lie down please?” She asked me as I felt her legs start to fall.

“As you wish.” I told her as I carried her to my bed where I gently laid her down.

After looking at her for a few minutes I removed her leggings before climbing on top of her.

“Ryou?” She asked before I could start kissing her.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked tucking hair behind her ears.

“Would you mind if I slept with you every night?” She asked me.

“I never thought you would ask. Of course you can. I was going to ask you a few times, but didn’t want to push you.” I said as I looked at her; she had tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

You know…for a sixteen year old; her breasts are a decent size…

Before I started kissing her I removed my shirt and pants so that we were at an even playing ground.

“My love…” I said before kissing her.

After a few minutes I started to feel really annoyed at the fact that she was still wearing clothing…

“I’m sorry to move so fast with this…but this has got to go. Everything else I’ll take slow.” I told her as I pulled off all of her clothes.

So…lying there, completely naked in our bed, Kari looked so beautiful and innocent as I ran my hand over her face.

“Are you doing ok?” I asked her softly, noticing that her breathing hitched a bit.

“Mmmhmmm…I’m ok; just a little nervous.” Kari said softly as she blushed.

“You want to continue?” I asked her.

“Yes, I want to continue.” She said softly.

“Ok…don’t worry; I’ll take it nice and slow and just tell me if you want something else or if you want to stop.” I told her as I leaned over her small body and began kissing her like I normally do when we make out.

“I trust you.” She said softly as she pulled me down onto her while we made out.

“Uh…” I heard Kari gasp at the touch of my chest touching her breasts. If it weren’t for the fact that Kari was holding onto me and wasn’t letting go; I would’ve asked her if she was ok.

After a little bit I started to lick her lips asking for entrance and she opened up right away; I stuck my tongue in her mouth and listened to her moan softly.

After a few seconds she slowly stuck her tongue in my mouth and we began to wrestle tongues.

When I pulled away from her, there was a line of saliva from both of us, connecting us.

I kissed her cheek, down her jaw and I finally found a crook in her neck and just started kissing, licking and sucking at it causing her to sigh. It’s not something I meant to happen, but I ended up leaving a nice sized hickey.

“Ryou…” Kari sighed in contentment.

After a little bit I decided I could move on and started kissing her chest lightly just above her breasts.

Her breath hitched a little each time I moved lower and she moved her arms above her head.

After a little bit I stopped kissing her and decided that I should probably experiment with touching first. So I gently cupped her breasts in my hands and slowly began to rub them and that’s when Kari shut her eyes and began panting.

“Ry-Ryou…Mmmmmm…” Kari moaned out when I started to gently push down on her breasts.

“Do you like that baby?” I asked looking at her as I continued to rub them.

“Ye-yes…plea-please more! Ryou!!!” She cried out tilting her head back as I pinched her nipples. At first by accident; but she seemed to like it so I kept going.

After a little bit I decided it was time to give her a new feeling as I put my lips to her left breast and started to kiss and suck on it; she lost it and started crying and panting out…especially when I started tonguing her nipple.

“Ahhh. Ah. Ah. Ah.” Kari cried out arching her back a little as I started sucking on her left nipple while pinching the right one.

After a few minutes I switched to kissing her right breast while playing with the left. She made the same noises that she did with the other way around.

By the time I was done with her breasts I had seen that I had left a few hickeys. That’s fine; nobody is going to see those except for me.

Her body was so soft as I traced it with my finger causing her to shiver and gasp.

“Kari…” I started causing her to look at me.

“Yes?” She asked sweetly.

“I’m going to move on, ok?” I asked as I moved my hand down more.

She didn’t say anything; she just shyly nodded her head which knocked backwards as she felt my hand started rubbing her precious area.

“Uh-huh…uh. Uh. Uh. Oh…” Kari moaned out pushing her body down.

“Are you ready?” I asked rubbing a singer finger between her folds.

“Please…” Kari begged me. That’s all I needed to hear as I slowly stuck my finger in her; she was tight.

“Ahhhaa!” Kari cried out clutching a pillow while arching her back.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? Do you want me to stop?” I asked concerned.

“N-no, don’t stop…it’s just a new feeling…” Kari said softly as she started to relax and I could feel her walls start to pulse around my finger.

“Ok.” I said as I began to slowly just push my finger in and out of her; and after a little bit I sped up what I was doing.

“MmmmMmmm! Ry-Ryou! I-I-I can-can’t…some-something’s happening!” Kari cried out scared and confused.

“Its ok baby, it’s ok; just let it happen. I promise you this isn’t a bad thing.” I told her as I kept pushing my finger in and out of her.

“Ry-Ryouuu!!!” Kari cried out as she pushed her hands down by mine and lifted her hips as she experienced her first orgasm, spilling her juices all over my finger. I pulled out and licked my finger and tasted her; she tasted sweet.

She was panting pretty heavily as I crawled up over her.

“Wa-was that…” Kari started before I kissed her.

“That was an orgasm…also known as a climax or cumming. You taste so good. Would you mind if I got a better taste?” I asked her; she shook her head.

I smiled before I started kissing down her body and once I got to her treasure I looked up at her; she was panting with her mouth open with her arms over her head again.

I kissed the top of her sex before licking her lips once before sticking my tongue in her, tasting her.

And just like that her arms came down and began clutching at my sheets while she moaned and thrashed around. She was trashing around so much I had to hold her hips down while fondling her breasts.

“RYOUUU!!!” Kari cried out a few seconds later as she grabbed my head and came in my mouth; she was actually squirting.

I’ve never gotten a girl to squirt before. Sure, I’ve been able to pleasure and satisfy girls before, but I’ve never gotten them to squirt.

I didn’t want to let Kari’s cum go to waste; so I licked it up completely causing her to squirm around.

I then went up to and kissed her so that she could taste her.

I was about ready to take her when I felt her start to rub my erection from the outside of my boxers while I kissed her. When I felt her hands I began grunting into her mouth.

“Damnit Kari…that feels good…” I said when I pulled away from her; that made her smile.

“Can I touch it?” She asked softly.

“Of course.” I told her as I pulled off my boxers.

I smiled and chuckled a bit when I seen her expression.

“Are you ok?” I asked her.

“Yeah…it’s so big…” She said just staring at it before.

“Never seen one this big before?” I asked her; I knew she hadn’t seen one period, but I just had to.

“No…” She said turning red.

“So shy…” I said before I kissed her while placing her hand on my throbbing shaft.

She really was shy as I slowly moved her hand up and down at first. After a little bit I let go of her hand and she was rubbing me by herself.

“Kari…” I groaned into her mouth.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned back as she started rubbing a bit faster.

“Kari, this feels so good.” I told her as I started to feel up her breasts.

After a few seconds I felt as if she needed to be pleasured as well; she was on her knees when I took my hand and slid it down her stomach and to my prize.

With my free hand I gently grabbed the back of her head and started kissing her, sticking my tongue in her mouth as I stuck my finger inside her very wet pussy causing her to moan out into my mouth.

After a few seconds she became unbalanced; so she wrapped her free arm around my neck. And not long after that we both came in each others’ hands while I grunted into her mouth and she cried into mine as she jerked forward.

Again when we pulled apart, there was a line of saliva from our kiss.

I fell backwards while she fell forwards and before I even had time to say anything, I felt her kissing and licking the tip of my cock.

“Damnit Kari! Kari!” I called out when felt her put her mouth on me, taking me.

She was really shy, but she seemed to know what she was doing and it felt amazing.

“Kari, I love you so much…and I’m sorry about this…” I told her as I pushed her head down on me more, bobbing her head up and down. And like when she was rubbing me she was doing this on her own.

“Oh my god! Kari, I’m going to cum! KARI!” I called out cumming right then and there, in her mouth.

She pulled away coughing a little, but it seemed she swallowed everything.

“Kari…” I said as I sat up to face her, placing my hands gently on her shoulders.

“Yes?” She asked looking at me; I think she knew what I was going to say, because she just let me gently push her to the bed.

“Kari my love; I love you. Are you ready?” I asked as I crawled up over her, placing the tip of my cock at her entrance.

“I love you too Ryou. I’m ready. Will you be gentle?” She asked looking directly at me.

“I’ll try…you know it’s going to hurt regardless, right?” I asked her.

I don’t think she understood because she got a confused look on her face.

“Kari…you’re a virgin correct; you’ve never had sex before?” I asked her.

“Correct; I’ve never had sex before.” She said softly.

“You do understand that in order to take your virginity I have to break through a barrier, don’t you?” I asked her.

She nodded her head.

“Do you understand that for girls, losing their virginity hurts because of that barrier?” I asked her.

“So…no matter how gentle you are it’ll hurt?” She asked me.

“That’s correct. If you’re not ready, we can stop.” I told her and I meant it. Sure I want her and sure this was fun, but if she’s not ready…

“I don’t want to stop; I made it this far. And I want to give you my virginity.” She said softly.

“Please…will it hurt the whole time?” She asked me.

“For a little bit, but it shouldn’t hurt the entire time, no.” I told her.

“Is there any way for the pain to go quickly?” She asked.

“There is one way…” I told her; to be honest that might be what’s best.

“What is it?” She asked.

“If I take you with one thrust; one fast, hard thrust. Otherwise I have to go slow and it’ll take longer.” I told her.

“Then please…please just do it…” Kari pleaded with me.

“Kari…I’m sorry about this.” I told her as I slid into her just a little ways before sealing her mouth with mine. And with one fast and hard thrust, I took her virginity, her innocence.

She arched her entire body into mine while crying out into my mouth and grabbed onto me with one arm while her other hand clutched my sheets again.

After a few seconds I pulled away so she could breathe. When I looked up at her, I could see tears sliding down her cheeks.

I carefully wiped her tears away before she had opened her eyes and was looking directly at me.

“Ry-Ryo-Ryou…” She whispered out as she took deep breaths.

“I’m sorry…” I told her.

I was shocked when I felt her hand on my cheek.

“Do-don’t be…I-I asked for you to do it remember?” She asked me.

I held her hand on my cheek while I sat there inside of her, letting her adjust to me and my size.

“I-I can-can’t believe it fit inside of me…” She said with a bit of a chuckle.

“I knew I would.” I told her leaning down to kiss her; she gasped at the sudden movement, but accepted my kiss none the less.

While kissing her, I felt her maneuver underneath me a little as she spread her legs a little more.

“I love you.” I told her as I started to slowly move within her.

“Huh-uh! I love you too.” She moaned and said those magical words that no other girlfriend has ever really said to me before.

Actually, she does a lot of things that my previous girlfriends never did.

“Ryou…Ryou! Ryou! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhh! Ah. Ah. Ah.” Kari moaned as her pain was replaced with pleasure and I started going a little faster.

It didn’t take long or much, but she reached her first orgasm.

But I wasn’t done by a long shot; I needed her so badly.

“Kari…” I groaned out as I grabbed her hips.

“Ryou! Please! Please more!” Kari cried out, begging as she reached her hands down between us.

“Please Kari…” I started, “please let me go faster and harder. Please beg me; I’m losing control. I can’t control myself baby; not with you. Please give me permission to take you how I want to take you.” I pleaded.

“Anything except anal?” she asked as I felt myself slipping.

“No anal. Just beg me.” I told her.

“Please Ryou…do what you please.” She moaned out and I completely lost it as I grabbed hold of her breasts and started slamming into her as fast and hard as I could go.

“RYOU!! RYOU!!” Kari called out grabbing a hold of my shoulders; she tried to keep up with me, but couldn’t.

After a few seconds I leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around my waist causing her to cum again.

“Ryou…please I want to try. Please…” She begged to be on top.

“Keep your knees locked against my hips and wrap your arms around my shoulders.” I told her as I flipped us around.

It took her a little bit to be able to sit up on me, but she managed and began slowly rocking her hips.

While she rocked and every now and then bounced I started feeling her up, holding on to her breasts making her moan out while I pinched her nipples.

She was very new at this and it showed, but I didn’t care; I thought she was perfect. She was defiantly the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten in my life.

I could feel her walls start to clench around me; she was about orgasm again.

“Ryou!” Kari cried as she fell against me.

I made her turn around as I sat up and took her while sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto her hips as I roughly pushed in and out of her.

She leaned her head back into my shoulder as she came almost right away this time.

“Baby…can you get on your hands and knees?” I asked her.

“No…you promised…” She cried thinking I wanted anal.

“No, no, no…I’m not going to stick in there; I wanted to take you from behind. I’ll show you if you can get on your hands and knees.” I told her while kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

“Ok.” She said as I helped her to the position I wanted.

At first when I buried myself in her I was slow and gentle; but that didn’t last long as I got her screaming and crying and begging for more.

“RYOUUU!” She cried falling onto her stomach as she came again.

I was so close; I needed to cum. But I wanted to see her beautiful face when I did.

“Kari…can you go anymore?” I asked her as I rolled her over; she was panting hard and was very red in the face.

She nodded her head weakly, but she spread her legs for me.

“I’ll try to be quick; I’m getting so close. I just need a little longer.” I told her as I entered her.

I’ve lost control before, but never like this. Being with Kari like this made me feel…I don’t know…different. I’ve never felt like this before.

She was exhausted so I decided to be gentle with her as I leaned over her and started rocking my hips with hers.

“Ryou…I think I’m going to cum again…” She said softly as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

“I think I’m going to cum too. Can I cum inside?” I asked her.

“Yes, you can. Can we try cumming together this time?” She asked me softly.

“We can try…just hold on a little longer ok baby?” I asked as I pushed in as deep as her body would allow and laid right on top of her; I had one arm under her shoulders and my other under her hips.

“Ryou…” Kari moaned out.

“Ok…now! KARI!!” “RYOUUU!” We both called out cumming hard.

Once again her juices covered my cock while for the first time ever in her life I filled her up with my cum.

After a few minutes I collapsed breathing heavily while holding onto her.

After a few seconds I stood up with her, still inside of her and gently laid us onto the bed so that we were completely on it instead of me being half on and half off.

I pulled out as soon as we got comfy and she immediately latched onto me and started crying.

“I love you…” She said softly.

“I love you too. Come here, what’s wrong?” I asked her concerned.

“I don’t know…” She said softly snuggling into me.

I think her hormones are acting up; I heard that happens for some girls after they lose their virginity.

“Ryou…” She said softly.

“Yes?” I asked looking at her.

“You’re not going to leave now, are you?” She asked me softly.

“No, never; I love you too much. You’re stuck with me until _you_ say so.” I told her gently as I pulled her to me.

“Ok. Then I never want to leave.” She said softly, laying her head on my shoulder.

“Good. And I never plan on leaving you my love.” I told her as she smiled into my chest.

After a few minutes I tried to suggest we take a shower to clean off, but she had already passed out.

I chucked at her as I held onto her and fell asleep myself…completely exhausted myself.

This was indeed the best birthday ever…


	9. Chapter 9

Ryou woke up the next morning feeling the happiest he has been in a long time. Not because he realized that Kari gave him her virginity; but because he had her love and she accepted his.

He was laying on his back with one of his arms above his head and his other wrapped around Kari as she laid up against him with her head on his chest and arms wrapped around him.

After about half an hour of watching her, Kari stretched and started to wake up.

“How do you feel?” Ryou asked when she pulled away from him and sat up.

“A little sore; but very much loved. And hungry.” Kari said softly as her stomach started to growl.

“Hahaha. I’m glad. Let’s get cleaned up and dressed and I’ll make breakfast.” Ryou said chuckling and hugging her before they went to the bathroom.

** Several Hours Later: **

Ryou and Kari were cuddling on the couch watching “The Grudge” when her phone rang…during a particular scary scene. Boy did Kari jump…because she fell off the couch.

“Are you alright?” Ryou asked trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Kari said looking at her phone.

“Hello?” She asked calming herself as she answered the phone.

 _“Hello, Kari. I’m glad to hear your voice and that you didn’t die. I wanted to apologize; you just made me so mad.”_ The voice on the other end of the line said creepily.

“Akira? Ho-how did you get my number?” Kari asked scared as she sat on her knees on the floor.

Akira’s name and the fear in Kari’s voice got Ryou’s attention right away.

“Put him on speaker.” Ryou said looking at Kari; she did as she was told.

 _“Kari…please forgive me and come back to me. I can give you so much.”_ Akira said eerily.

“I can’t forgive you; you stabbed me and left me for dead…after masturbating until you heard the cops.” Kari said softly, trying to stay brave.

 _“Damnit Kari; I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?! Who is he? Who are you fucking now you little whore?! Tell me his name!”_ Akira started yelling.

“How did you even get out of jail?” Kari asked scared.

 _“I’ll never tell…”_ Akira said like a child before hanging up.

After he hung up, Kari sat there shaking pretty badly before she just started crying her eyes out.

“Kari…come here. I won’t let him get or hurt you.” Ryou said climbing onto the floor with her; he took, shut off her phone and set it on the table before pulling her into his warm and save embrace.

“Am I really a whore?” Kari asked, crying into Ryou’s chest.

“No. Don’t you ever listen to him or anybody else like that. You’re not a whore. Whores sleep with many different men; you’ve only slept with me.” Ryou said doing his best to comfort her.

“I’m soo sorry…” Kari cried.

“For what?” Ryou asked confused.

“For getting you involved in all this…” Kari cried.

“Don’t be. I’m all in when it comes to you. I don’t care what happened in your past or whatever stalker you have now. I only care about you; and I will protect you with all that I have.” Ryou said very seriously as he held her.

“Ryou…I love you so much!” Kari cried happily into his chest.

“I love you too.” Ryou said as he continued to hug her.

It took over half an hour, but Kari eventually calmed down; she had called her best friend to talk about what just happened.

 _“Hello?”_ Ichigo asked on the other end.

“Ichigo, its Kari.” Kari said softly.

 _“Oh hey, what’s up?”_ Ichigo asked calmly.

“I gave my virginity to Ryou last night…and then Akira called me a little bit ago and called me a whore…” Kari said as calmly as she could.

 _“Really; that’s awesome! You finally losing your virginity to the man you love; not Akira calling you. So what did that mother fucker want?”_ Ichigo asked annoyed that Akira was still bothering her.

“He wanted me to forgive and be with him.” Kari replied back.

 _“Is he fucking high?! You aren’t ever going to forgive that creep!”_ Ichigo exclaimed on the other end.

“I’m not sure. And no, I’m not going to forgive him; I’ve never even liked him. And he’s never liked me until I got older for whatever reason.” Kari said calmly.

 _“Well that’s good. I don’t know what his issue is.”_ Ichigo said annoyed.

“I don’t know either…but he’s really starting to creep me out. And that’s not it; he’s really starting to scare me.” Kari said starting to become upset.

 _“Kari…don’t worry; you have Mr. Shirogane now. He can protect and keep you protected.”_ Ichigo said smiling.

“Yeah, I do.” Kari said with a smile that caught Ryou’s attention.

 _“Well I got to go; mom’s calling me for dinner. Talk to you later; love you._ ” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ok; talk to you later. Love you too.” Kari said softly as she hung up.

“Really now; I thought you loved me.” Ryou said playfully looking at Kari.

“I do love you; Ichigo is like my sister.” Kari said smiling; she knew he was playing around.

“Yeah, I know; you tell her everything don’t you?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes…but I also tell you everything as well…unless it’s girl talk.” Kari said with a smile.

“Well, I can’t expect you to tell me everything; now can I?” Ryou asked pulling her back to him.

“No; just like I can’t expect you to tell me everything.” Kari said with a smile.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Ryou asked looking Kari in the eyes.

“Can we finish the movie?” Kari asked looking at Ryou.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“As long as I’m with you; you’ll keep me protected.” Kari said with a smile.

“You’re damn right I’ll keep you protected.” Ryou said hugging and holding her close…


	10. Chapter 10

It was half way through the school day when it happened…when everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Kari was in the bathroom and Ryou was walking the halls because he had free period when the alarms went off.

“This is not a drill! I repeat; this is not a drill! There are a group of men in the school with guns! Please stay calm. If you are near any of the exits please leave if possible. If not barricade yourselves in your classroom and stay put!” Mr. Host said over the loudspeakers.

Just then gunshots were heard; Kari couldn’t hear them because she had her headphones in.

Ryou was about to go to the nearest classroom when he seen Kari round a corner.

“Shit.” Ryou cursed at himself as he quickly made his way to Kari; she had just passed the staff bathroom.

Ryou made it to her and pulled her into the bathroom with him, pulling her headphones off her head.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Kari screamed into Ryou’s hand as he dragged her into the staff bathroom.

“Shhh! Kari, it’s me; it’s Mr. Shirogane.” Ryou said in a hushed tone.

“What’s going on?” Kari asked right away.

“Shhh! You need to stay quiet. There are group of men shooting up the school. What are you doing out of class and wearing your headphones?” Ryou asked after explaining to her.

As soon as she was about to answer him, Ryou covered her mouth and pressed them up against the wall behind the door.

Bang! Bang!

Bang! Bang!

Two different sets of banging noises.       

One of the men banged on the door while another let off two shots.

When there was no sound of someone screaming or crying out, the two men left.

Kari was physically shaking in fear as Ryou held her against him, keeping her quiet while he waited.

He right; the men opened the door and shot again to make sure there was really no one in there.

Kari not only was shaking, but she was also crying; Ryou could feel her tears on his hand.

While they waited for the men to leave again, Ryou kissed the top of her head to try to comfort her.

“Anyone in there?” A third man was heard.

Kari recognized the third man’s voice; it was Akira.

“No. We shot four times and there was nothing.” One man said simply.

“Why the hell are you wasting bullets?! We need to go! We need to locate Kari; she’s all that matters! We’re not here to kill anyone! Do you understand me?!” Akira yelled.

“Right!” The other two men.

“Then we’ll get to have fun with this girl; I hope she has good pussy.” One of the other two men said happily.

“No…I get to have fun with her, not you!” Akira yelled cocking his gun.

However, when the gunshots fired, Akira was the one dead on the ground; Kari wanted to let out a scream, but knew if she did they’d be caught.

“Come on; let’s go find this Kari chick he was always talking about.” One of the two men said.

“Yes…but do either of us know what she looks like?” The second man asked seriously.

“Shit! Let’s go find a yearbook; I’m sure we can find out what she looks like in there.” The first man said as they started walking away.

“Ryou!” Kari cried out as softly as she could, turned around and cried into Ryou’s chest.

“I know…” Ryou said as calmly as he could, rubbing her back to try to comfort and calm her down.

After a few minutes he slowly slid them down the floor and they sat there, Kari crying into his chest and him rubbing her back.

In a way she was happy because Akira wouldn’t be stalking her anymore; but she didn’t want him to be killed like that.

Ryou was just happy that, with the exception of this, Kari would be safe…but inside his pants another growing.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mr. Shirogane…you’re becoming hard…” Kari said blushing as she sat in his lap.

“Sorry…I just can’t help it for some reason. I just feel really horny.” Ryou admitted as she rocked against him a little.

“Let me help…” Kari said softly as she rubbed him through his pants.

“Kari…” Ryou groaned out as quietly as he could.

“You’re pants are too tight…and your belt’s in the way…” Kari said as she couldn’t get her hand in his pants.

Ryou didn’t say anything, he just undid his belt and the zipper of his pants; he then shuddered when he felt her hands on him.

“Mr. Shirogane…you’re so big…” Kari said softly and Ryou just lost it; he gently pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her…

“Mr. Shirogane?” Kari questioned in shock.

“I can’t stop…not now. You have no clue as to how long I’ve wanted to take you here at school.” Ryou said spreading her legs with his knees.

“But…what if we get caught? I can’t help but scream with you…” Kari said softly.

They’ve only made love once, but boy does she remembering screaming for him like crazy; she also figured that’s how it would be every time.

“Don’t you worry; I’ll take care of that.” Ryou said opening up her blouse; he then pulled her bra down.

He wasn’t going to completely undress her or himself, just in case.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari moaned out when she seen him looking at her breasts.

“You know…if you keep saying that I’m going to go crazy.” Ryou said seriously.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari moaned out again; she wanted him to go crazy.

Fuck it; they were already doing it in school, on the floor in a staff bathroom. Might as well go crazy, right?

Ryou then reached down and pulled her panties down.

“You’ll need to breathe through your nose.” Ryou said calmly as he balled her panties up and placed them in her mouth.

For some reason, Kari had never felt as turned on as she did at that moment.

Ryou started out by lightly kissing at her neck; he had to be careful not to leave any visible hickeys…that’s what her breasts were for.

“Mmmm…” Ryou heard Kari’s muffled moans could be heard as he pinched her nipples.

After a few minutes Ryou was making her arch her back as he started kissing, sucking, biting and licking her breasts while he started slowly rubbing her pussy back and forth.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Kari moaned, pushing her pussy towards him more; she was begging him stick his finger inside of her.

“Someone’s impatient…” Ryou mumbled into her breast; but he obliged and stuck a finger inside.

“Mmmm!” Kari moaned out slamming her head back and arching her back.

“Hold on a second. The last thing we need is for you to get a concussion.” Ryou said removing his pants; he folded them up and placed them under her head.

After she was situated, Ryou placed his finger, plus a second one inside of her; she once again arched her back and moaned out.

Boy, did he want to hear her screaming for him; but he knew better in this situation.

However, they were both extremely turned on and excited; the thrill of being caught turned them on.

“Mmmmm…” Kari moaned out as she came all over his fingers.

“He licked one of his fingers and then pulled her panties out of her mouth.

“Do you want to taste yourself this time?” Ryou asked looking directly into her eyes.

“Mmmhmm…” Kari answered as she opened her mouth.

Once his finger was in there she just sucked his finger up and down. Something about that really turned him on and made him harder.

“I’m sorry about this.” Ryou said placing her panties back in her mouth; he then pushed her skirt up so that he could prepare to eat her sweet pussy.

“Are you ready?” Ryou asked while kissing her thighs; she nodded her head in response.

Ryou then went to work and stuck his tongue deep within her.

He wanted to take his time; he wanted this to last longer. But again, he knew better; he didn’t know if those thugs would come back.

‘This sucks! Not her… Just not being able to pleasure her how I know she likes it…slow and steady. Or how I like it…long lasting; I hate quickies… Whenever we get out of here…one of these days…I’m going to have to take her at my desk…in my classroom.’ Ryou thought to himself.

He was so lost in his own thoughts while eating her out that he wasn’t aware she was about to cum until she came hard, arching her body, slamming her head into his pants.

“Are you ready for me?” Ryou asked placing his aching cock at the entrance of her very wet pussy while removing her gag.

“Yes…please take me Mr. Shirogane.” Kari begged, spreading her legs for him.

“Damnit…” Ryou cursed; her calling him Mr. Shirogane really turned him on as he pushed into her.

She tensed up for a moment; but she didn’t scream or cry out.

“I love you.” Ryou said before sealing her mouth with his, keeping her moans and cries trapped as he slowly and carefully took her on the bathroom floor.

Even though he was going at a slow and steady pace, Kari still came.

“I wanna be on top…” Kari pleaded.

“You can’t be loud remember.” Ryou said as he pulled out and lay on his back, helping her on top of him.

“I know…” Kari said guiding him into her.

“Mmmm…” Kari and Ryou both moaned softly as she went down and he fully penetrated her.

Kari panted like crazy to keep from moaning and screaming as she started rocking her hips back and forth.

She would’ve bounced up and down except she’s not good at that and she doesn’t want to scream and get caught.

“Mr. Shirogane…feels so good. You’re so big…so deep… Please…hold me…” Kari breathed out as she rode him.

Ryou did as she asked and held onto her hips, helping her move as he too moved against her.

“You feel so good; you’re so hot and your pussy is making such lewd noises. Such a naughty girl.” Ryou said causing her to rock a little faster.

Kari knocked her head back as she felt a moment of bliss.

“Be a good girl and you’ll get rewarded.” Ryou said as he sat up.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane; I’ll be a good girl.” Kari said breathlessly.

“Let’s move together, ok.” Ryou said holding onto her as he lowered his hands to her ass and started pushing up into her.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari moaned as she held onto him, laying her head face in his shoulder, moving her hips against him.

“Kari…” Ryou groaned into her hair.

“I love you Mr. Shirogane…Ryou.” Kari said softly.

“I love you too. And I’m sorry about this.” Ryou said putting her panties back in her mouth; she leaned back so he could suck on her breasts while they moved together.

“Mmmm…” Kari moaned out as she came again.

Ryou pulled out so that he could switch positions; he wanted her on her hands and knees; but they heard footsteps approaching.

Neither of them had the release they needed so Ryou placed her facing up against the wall as he pushed into her from behind; he also placed his hand over her panty-gagged mouth…it was the only way to keep her completely quiet as he continued to pump into her.

“Mmmm.” Kari moaned out; but it was barely audible.

“What’s wrong?” One of the men asked outside the door.

“I thought I heard something. But I guess it was just damn birds…” The second man said as they stood there.

‘Go away. I’m so close.’ Ryou thought to himself as he pulled out, turned her around, lifted her up and pushed into her while keeping her pinned to the wall.

Kari was doing her best to keep quiet, but it was really hard.

‘I’m going to cum…I can feel it… Please go away… I want to scream; I want to scream for Ryou. He’s close too…I can feel him twitching like crazy inside of me…’ Kari thought as she tried her best to hold on.

It took a few minutes, but the two men left.

After waiting another minute or two, Ryou pulled her panties out of her mouth and crashed his lips into hers.

“Ryou…Mmmmm!” Kari cried into Ryou’s mouth, making him smile as he too shot his load out deep within her.

“Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Kari…” Ryou grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

“Huha…ha…ha.” Kari was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her love as they came.

“I love you Mr. Shirogane…” Kari breathed as she laid her head in his shoulder.

“I love you too. I’m so glad you’re on birth control…” Ryou breathed out, out of breath.

“You just came…but you’re still so hard inside of me…” Kari breathed as she started moving her hips against him.

“I can’t help it…you’re so addicting. Your pussy feels so good inside. So good that I need to keep going.” Ryou grunted as he pushed into her harder.

“I want to be on top. I want to be on top when you cum inside.” Kari breathed.

“Anything you want.” Ryou said as he sat on the toilet.

“Come get what you want.” Ryou said, teasing her.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari said in a coy tone of voice with a giggle as sat with her back facing him as she ground her hips into his, letting his cock just push deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes Ryou came up into her and that was it; they were done. She was exhausted and he had gone soft.

“Ry-Ryou…I love you so much…” Kari said as she fell to the ground, leaking cum.

“I love you too you silly girl.” Ryou said with a smile as he cleaned her up, throwing the paper towel in the garbage instead of flushing them.

He then helped her get redressed before getting his pants back on.

“So now what?” Kari asked leaning up against Ryou, feeling completely satisfied.

“I don’t know… I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens. But whatever does happen, I’ll be here to protect you. I’m going to do my best to keep you safe.” Ryou said seriously, holding onto her protectively.

“Thank you.” Kari said falling asleep.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said playing with her hair.

Ryou watched her until he fell asleep next to her.

They awoke several hours later when police opened the bathroom door to make sure there was no one in there…or no one hurt.

“What’s going on?” Kari asked rubbing her eyes.

“What are you names?” The police asked calmly.

“I’m Shirogane, Ryou and this Okunaka, Kari.” Ryou said as they stood up.

“Are either of you hurt?” The officer asked.

“No.” Ryou and Kari answered at the same time.

“Come on; let’s get you two out of here.” The officer said leading Ryou and Kari outside.

“What happened to the other two men who shot Akira?” Kari asked once outside.

“You knew the deceased?” The officer asked shocked.

“He used to stalk me; he put me in the hospital a month ago.” Kari answered softly.

“They shot and killed each other; they couldn’t seem to get along and had a disagreement.” The officer said calmly; just looking at her face, he knew she wasn’t involved in any way.

“Can we go home now?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Yeah go ahead.” The officer said as Ryou led Kari to his car.

“So now what?” Ryou asked on their way home.

“I’m hungry…” Kari said softly.

“Ok; let’s go to the drive thru.” Ryou said with a smile.

That night, after they ate they went to bed and made love; Ryou actually got to enjoy Kari screaming for him as he took her in every position her body could handle…


	12. Chapter 12

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was the day after the shooting and hostage situation at the school and Ryou and Kari were sitting in their living room cuddling until they heard knocking.

Ryou went to get the door while Kari sat on the couch.

“Oh my god; are you two ok?!” Ichigo, Momo and Keiichiro asked right away as they came right in.

“Yeah, we’re fine. What about you?” Ryou asked as Ichigo and Momo went to hug Kari as Keiichiro hugged Ryou.

“We’re ok.” Momo said softly.

“We were by the doors when the announcements went over the air and were able to get out.” Ichigo said simply.

“But when we didn’t see you we figured you were trapped inside.” Momo said.

“Yeah; we were trapped in a staff bathroom.” Kari said softly.

“I was in my classroom. The others are all well as well.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“I’m so glad.” Kari said breathing out in relief.

“What aren’t you two telling us?” Ichigo asked looking directly at Kari, knowing she could get her to break easier.

“We had sex in the bathroom…” Kari said blushing.

“Ryou…” Keiichiro said in shock.

“Sorry…” Ryou said looking at Keiichiro.

“I’m not…I wanted it; it was exciting…” Kari said blushing furiously.

“I would ask how you didn’t get caught, but I don’t want to know.” Ichigo said looking at the two.

“We have our ways.” Ryou said with a sly smile causing Ichigo and Momo to blush like crazy.

“Anyways…you two are ok?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou and Kari.

“Yes, we’re just fine…well, we’re safe. I’m not going to say it wasn’t scary and all that; because it was. But we’re safe and unharmed.” Ryou said seriously.

“Right. And as for how we are mentally and emotionally, we’ll just have to wait and see. But I’m sure with all of our friends and each other, we’ll be ok.” Kari said softly.

“Yes, we’ll always be here for you.” Momo said hugging Kari.

“Ichigo?” Kari and Momo asked looking at Ichigo.

“You are crazy…but yes, I’ll always be here for you.” Ichigo said hugging Kari.

“And you know me; I’ll be here for you.” Keiichiro said looking at Ryou.

“Thank you.” Ryou said as Kari hugged her two best friends…


	13. Chapter 13

“Ryou?” Kari softly as she walked into the living room area.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked concerned; she seemed very pensive tonight.

“Can we talk?” Kari asked fiddling with her fingers.

“Yeah, of course.” ‘Oh no…she doesn’t want to break up, does she?’ Ryou said and then asked worriedly.

“I’m not doing too well in school…and there have been nasty rumors going around. So I was wondering if you’d be really mad if I dropped out after this year? Maybe work on a GED instead…” Kari said softly causing Ryou to sigh out of relief.

“Yeah…I’ve been hearing the rumors as well. But this is a huge decision; is that what you really want?” Ryou asked seriously.

“Yes, it is.” Kari said seriously.

“Well then…I’ve finally got a reason to resign.” Ryou said simply.

“What?” Kari asked confused.

“I hate that school; I’ve always hated that school. But up until eight months ago, I’ve needed that job.” Ryou said, breathing deeply.

“What happened eight months ago?” Kari asked confused.

“One of the scientists that used to work with my dad before he became an archeologist wants to work with me on several of my findings. But…” Ryou explained and then hesitated.

“But?” Kari asked softly.

“It would require moving back to my hometown…two hours away.” Ryou said seriously.

“Oh…” Kari said understanding she’d have to leave her friends.

“Yeah…” Ryou sighed looking at her face.

“Will you bring me to visit them?” Kari asked softly.

 

“Of course I would…every weekend if you’d want. Or I’d come get them and bring them to our place…” Ryou said reassuring her that she’d still be able to see Ichigo and Momo.

“Ok. Will I get to meet your family then?” Kari asked softly.

“Yes…” Ryou mumbled.

“Yay.” Kari said happily.

‘I’m glad she’s happy about that. I don’t get along with my dad and my mom…well she’s mom.’ Ryou thought to himself as he looked at Kari; she looked so happy.

“I also have one more condition to all of this.” Ryou said pulling Kari to him.

“And what would that be?” Kari asked straddling him.

“You have to let me take you in my classroom at least once before the school year ends.” Ryou said very seriously.

“But what if we get caught?” Kari asked scared.

“Who cares? You’re planning on dropping out and I’m planning on quitting after this year.” Ryou said calmly.

“Yes, that’s true.” Kari said with a smile.

“So…sex in my classroom after or before school?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Ok…but after school. Less chance of someone finding out.” Kari said seriously.

“Still so shy.” Ryou said pushing her down to the couch.

“Ryou…” Kari said giggling before they started making out.

“Ryou?” Kari asked again as Ryou stared sucking on her neck; she was currently on her period, so they couldn’t have sex.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked calmly.

“Would it be ok if I stopped my birth control in a few months?” Kari asked causing Ryou to pull away.

The birth control that Kari was on was progesterone only, so she still got periods once a month.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked looking into her eyes.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to start a family with me? I mean, not right this instance…but in a few months after we move and get settled. I understand if you want to wait longer…I just figured I’d ask.” Kari said looking into Ryou’s eyes; she was starting to feel stupid for asking such a question.

“Do you really want to start a family with me?” Ryou asked stunned.

“Yes.” Kari answered softly causing Ryou to hug her immediately.

“Whenever you want.” Ryou whispered in her ear happily, tears starting to fall from both of their eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

“Kari, are you alright?” Ryou asked looking at Kari as she lay in her bed, upset.

“No…” Kari sniffled out.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked as he sat on her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Ichigo hates me…” Kari said softly.

“What do you mean Ichigo hates you?” Ryou asked shocked.

“I called her to tell her that I was dropping school and getting my GED next year and that you and I were moving away, but you’d bring me to visit. She called me crazy and that she couldn’t believe I was doing this. I told her that you’d bring me to visit every weekend if we wanted. But she told me to fuck off and all that before hanging up.” Kari said crying.

“It’s ok; she’s just mad. She’ll get over it eventually. And if she doesn’t I’m sure you’ll make new friends. What did Momo say?” Ryou asked looking at Kari.

“She was happy for me…but her and her family is also moving to that same town after the end of the school year because her parents got new jobs.” Kari said softly.

“See, you still have Momo.” Ryou said rubbing her back.

“Yeah, I suppose…” Kari said softly.

“What did your friends say?” Kari asked after a few minutes.

“Well, Keiichiro already lives down there and Pie and Lettuce will be moving down there after she graduates.” Ryou said calmly.

“I see…” Kari said softly; she was happy for him, but she really would miss Ichigo.

“I’m sorry Kari.” Ryou said softly.

“It’s not your fault.” Kari sighed as she sat up and went to sit in Ryou’s lap, leaning her head on his chest.

** Two Weeks Later: **

** In School: **

“Kari! Hey Kari!” Ichigo called running after her.

“Ichigo, what is it?” Kari asked softly.

“I’m sorry for how I acted when you told me what was going on. Momo had just called me an hour before you and told me her news. I just feel like I’m losing my friends.” Ichigo said calmly.

“I understand. And I’m sorry for springing this on you like I did.” Kari said with a soft smile.

“So I was thinking…you could move in with me. That way you don’t feel pressured into moving in with Mr. Shirogane when he moves.” Ichigo said calmly.

“He’s not pressuring me to move in with him; I want to. I love him.” Kari said softly.

“But what about me?” Ichigo asked becoming annoyed.

“I told you; he’d bring me up here every weekend to visit you or we’d come get you so you could spend the weekend with us.” Kari said trying to reason with Ichigo.

“But that’s not good enough! Who am I going to hang out with during school?” Ichigo asked looking at Kari.

“What about Miwa and Moe? You were always saying how much you missed them. You only see them on weekends now…now you can see them every day.” Kari said looking at Ichigo.

“Yeah…I suppose…” Ichigo sighed as they walked into class.

“This is your fault…” Ichigo said to Ryou before she sat down.

Ryou of course didn’t care; he had better things to do than worry about what one of his students thought about him…well except for Kari.

“Ok class, I’ve graded all of your tests from a few days ago…except for Ms. Okunaka’s. Ms. Okunaka, you’ve yet to take the test from when you were absent. So I’m going to give you the test and you can go into the silent room; I’ll be in there as soon as I explain what the class is doing today.” Ryou said sending Kari up into the other room to take her test.

“Ok for the rest of you, because I don’t want her to fall behind anymore will be listening to an audio tape on Rollercoaster physics; it should take up all of the class. When you are done with the tape you should start working on a paper about what you’ve learned.” Ryou explained calmly.

“What about Kari?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“She already listened to this audio tape for extra credit a few months ago.” Ryou explained.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Mr. Akasaka, I’m so glad you could make it. Class, Mr. Akasaka will being taking charge of the class while I’m making sure Kari’s doing well on her test. If you have any questions, go to him.” Ryou said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane.” The class said at the same time before Ryou went up to the silent room.

“Ok class, please put your headphones on and start listening.” Keiichiro said calmly.

** In The Silent Room: **

“How are you doing?” Ryou asked as he closed and locked the door.

“I’m doing ok…but I think I did this test the other day…” Kari said confused.

“You did…” Ryou said looking at her.

“Then why…” Kari started only to be cut off by Ryou kissing her while unbuttoning her blouse.

“Ryou…we can’t…class…” Kari tried to say in between kisses.

“Relax; this room is pretty much soundproof. And the class is all wearing headphones listening to the physics of a rollercoaster; and I’ve locked the door. Besides…this was one of my conditions to you wanting to quit school.” Ryou said seriously as he pulled her blouse completely off her body.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari moaned out when she felt him fondling her breasts.

“Good girl.” Ryou said pulling her out of her set and carried her to the front desk; one of his desks.

He set her down and stepped in between her legs.

“Kari…relax; I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be alright. Kari, I love you…and only you. We can stop whenever you want.” Ryou told her, reminding her of just how much she meant to him.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari cried softly, tears leaking down from her eyes as she hugged him; she then slowly began rock her hips.

Ryou didn’t give her time to change her mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to gently kiss her neck making her sigh.

“Mr. Shirogane…” She breathed out. It seemed like that was the only thing she could get out…which was fine by Ryou; it turned him on.

He reached down and grabbed her butt making her arch her body towards him while her arms wrapped around his neck.

She shyly opened her mouth to him when he licked her lips asking for entrance.

While she was distracted by his kissing her Ryou gently pushed her bra down so her breasts popped out and began fondling them again.

“Uh-huh…mmmmmm…” Kari moaned in surprise and then pleasure when she felt me fondling her.

After a few seconds she pulled away because she couldn’t breathe so Ryou took the opportunity and started sucking on her tits while nipping at her breasts.

“Mr. Shirogane!” Kari cried knocking her head back when he lightly bit her nipple before sucking it.

“Kari…I’m going to remove your panties now, ok?” He asked her.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane.” She replied eyes half closed.

“Good girl.” Ryou told her as he removed her panties while sucking on her breast.

After her panties were off he pushed her skirt up to reveal his treasure.

“Mr. Shirogane?” Kari asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked hoping she wanted to continue.

“Kiss me?” She asked.

“Of course.” Ryou told her before kissing her while she let his hand travel down her body to her wet pussy…his prize; his treasure.

“Mmmmm! Oh! Mr. Shirogane!” Kari cried out in pleasure, arching her back when his finger entered her.

Right after that he also placed my mouth on her left breast while his free hand fondled her right breast while she leaned back, holding herself up with her arms on the desk behind her.

“Uh…uh…uh…Mr. Shirogane…” Kari panted out as she started squirming against his hand.

God Ryou wanted her; he wanted her bad. But he knew he had to wait a little longer; he had to really get her going before he took her.

“Mr. Shirogane…please it’s not fair…” Kari cried as she twitched; she had yet to cum.

“What’s not fair?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“You’re fully clothed.” She replied.

“Well, I’ll remove my clothes when you cum.” Ryou told her simply.

Apparently she wasn’t having any of that; she sat up, finger still in her and started to unbutton and removed his shirt before falling back onto the desk, arching her back as she came crying for Ryou.

“Someone is being naughty; you’re going to need to be punished.” Ryou told her spreading her legs before kissing her thigh, biting every now and then.

When Ryou made it to his treasure he teased her a little bit by blowing on it making her shiver or jump.

“Mr. Shirogane!” Kari squealed pushing her body towards him.

“Please! Please Mr. Shirogane! I’ll be a good girl! Please don’t tease me anymore!” Kari cried out begging him.

“Oh really; you’re going to be a good girl?” Ryou asked kissing her lips gently.

“Yes Mr. Shirogane; I’ll be a good girl for you! Please, please don’t tease me anymore!” She cried again.

“Ok. That’s my good girl.” Ryou told her before sticking his tongue in her making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure.

“Mr. Shirogane! Yes! YES! Please MORE!” She cried out as she put her hands down by his head.

He held onto her hips, keeping her in place while he continued to eat her while she cried and begged for more while arching her back.

“Huh! Mr.-Mr. Shiro-Shirogane! I-I’m going to---Mr. Shiroogannee!!!” Kari cried as she came; boy did she taste good.

After a few seconds she sat up, but ended up sliding onto her knees.

“Mr. Shirogane…” Kari panted, looking up at her before she skillfully unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers.

“You’re so big.” She said as she started giving Ryou a blow job.

“Damnit Kari…” Ryou cursed as he held onto the desk for support as he felt her tongue all over my shaft.

Ryou was getting close as he gently grabbed her head and helped her bob up and down on me causing her to deep throat him…which caused her to choke a little; especially when he came the third time he got her to deep throat him.

She sat there coughing and sputtering up what she didn’t swallow.

“I’m sorry Kari; I didn’t mean to choke or hurt you. I just got caught up in everything.” Ryou told her as she got her breath back.

“It’s ok; I understand. But I’m ready for you now.” She said softly as she stood up.

Ryou just smiled at her as he picked her up and placed her on the desk before kissing her.

“That’s my girl.” He told her as he pushed her skirt up, spread her legs and entered her with one swift movement causing her to throw her head back and moan out.

“Mr. Shirogane!” She cried out as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck while she held herself up with her other arm behind her.

“Kari I love you soo much!” Ryou told her as he grabbed her hips and started pushing in deeper.

“I love you too Mr. Shirogane! I think I’m going to cum soon! Mr. Shirogane, you’re going to make me cum!” Kari cried out as she managed to get her other arm around his neck.

“Good girl; go ahead and cum for me.” Ryou told her as he began sucking on her neck.

“Mmmmm! Mr. Shirogane!!” Kari cried with her first orgasm.

“Good girl…now stand up and turn around.” Ryou commanded as he pulled out.

“Now bend over a little; yeah, just like that. Good girl.” He told her as he removed her skirt before entering her from behind while she held onto the desk, begging him for more.

‘I never in a million years thought I would ever fall for one of my students. Let alone make love to her in class…at my desk. Kari Okunaka; I love her so much! One of these days I’m going to ask her to marry me.’ Ryou thought to himself as he pulled her up to me and started kissing her while fondling her breasts as she was stuck between Ryou and the desk.

‘Who, in a million years would’ve ever thought that I would fall in love with my teacher; and that he would in turn love me back? And I certainly never thought I would let him make love to me in his classroom on his desk where we could get caught. Mr. Shirogane, Ryou Shirogane; I love him so much! I want to spend the rest of my days, the rest of my life with him.’ Kari thought to herself as he pulled her up to him.

“Mr. Shirogane!” Kari screamed as Ryou held onto her breasts with one arm while his other hand traveled down to her pussy where he stuck a finger in her and started to pump it in and out of her.

“Kari…shhh; you can’t be that loud…” Ryou told her seriously as he kissed her neck.

“I-I’m sorry…i-it just feels really good.” She stuttered out as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad; it means I’m doing something right.” He said as he pushed her down over the desk and started going faster in and out of her.

“Mr. Shirogane! Yes! Mr. Shirogane! I-I’m going to cu--!!!” Kari cried cumming all over him.

Ryou was getting close; he just needed a few more good thrusts and he’d finish up…filling her like he always has.

“Please Mr. Shirogane…” Ryou heard her say softly.

“What is it baby; I’m about to cum. It won’t be much longer, I promise. I know you’re scared.” He told her knowing how she was.

“Mr. Shirogane please…” She pleaded again; Ryou was starting to get confused. Did she want to stop that badly?

“Please what?” He asked her.

“Please, I want to see you when you cum…” She said softly.

He finally understood what she wanted as he pulled out and she slowly and shakily turned around; she pressed her body up to his, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

He kissed her back while lifting her onto the desk where he made her lie back before pushing his way back into her so he could finish up.

“Please Mr. Shirogane…harder. Please do what you wish to me. I belong to you and only you; do what you want.” Kari said softly as she held onto him.

Ryou had gotten used to her saying he could do to her what he wanted, but she never said she belonged to him before; it made him happy in a way.

He never viewed her as property and never will; but knowing that she only wanted him and wanted to be with just him…it made him happy.

And after hearing her say that, he lost control as he sped up, grabbed her hips and even started biting at her breasts making her cry out for me.

‘Just a few more thrusts…I’m going to cum.’ Ryou thought as he pulled away to see her eyes tightly closed.

“MR. RYOU!!!!” Kari cried arching her body into mine as she reached her climax, cumming hard; releasing her juices all over his cock.

“Kari, I’m going to cum too.” Ryou said simply as he sealed her mouth with mine as he, with one final deep thrust, all the way in her, came, filling her to the brim.

They laid there for a little bit, just trying to get their breaths back; she held onto him while he played with her hair while leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck and chest.

“I love you Ryou.” She said softly as she sat up.

“I love you too, my Kari.” Ryou said as he stood up and helped her get cleaned up before getting dressed.

“We made excellent time.” Ryou said noticing the time; there was only five minutes left of class.

“I’m glad.” Kari said kissing Ryou before he unlocked the door to let her out.

“Where Mr. Shirogane?” Keiichiro asked looking at Kari.

“He said he was going to start grading my test before class ended so he could hand it back tomorrow.” Kari said softly, blushing; she knew Keiichiro knew what she and Ryou did.

“Ok.” Keiichiro said calmly.

After five minutes the bell rang and Kari was just waiting on Ryou to tell her it was time to go home…


End file.
